Heartbroken Together
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Ferb and Adyson are both in love with their best friend, but they know they can never be together. But if they have to be heartbroken, at least they can be heartbroken together. Oneshot. One-sided FerbxPhineas, and AdysonxIsabella. Kinda FerbxAdyson.


**Heartbroken Together**

**Authors Note: At the Bottom.**

* * *

><p>"Shit, man!" Adyson screamed as they stumbled out of the party.<p>

Ferb and Adyson had been drinking for a couple of hours; of course she had had a bit more than him.

It had become common for the two of them to drink together over the last year and a half. Since Vanessa had started going to college out of state Ferb had had to find a new drinking partner. Adyson seemed to be the perfect match.

The pair made their way over to Ferb's car, where they sat down on the hood, with Adyson only stumbling a little.

Once they had sat, Ferb opened his jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from an inside pocket.

"Smoke?" He asks holding out the pack.

"Fuck yes." Adyson says as she grabs a cigarette and the lighter. She lights it up quickly before handing the lighter back to Ferb.

Ferb is quick to light one of his own before stuffing both the lighter and the cigarettes back into his pocket.

Ferb inhales deeply as he takes his first drag. He had felt the need for a cigarette all night. The only thing that had held him back was Adyson's need for a few drinks first. Adyson preferred drinking to smoking the same way Ferb preferred smoking to drinking. Of course a lot of Ferb's preferences came from the fact that he didn't have the luxury that Adyson did of going home to an empty room. Ferb would never return home _too_ intoxicated for fear of what he'd say to Phineas.

"Today blows." Adyson says as she exhales a breath.

Ferb only nods. They both knew that the day has been terrible.

That was why they were drinking on a school night to begin with.

Normally the two teens would wait for the weekend to do this sort of thing. It would give them a couple of days to drown their sorrows in their vices before returning to school and pretending that they hadn't.

Of course it wasn't like nobody at school knew. Hell, if anything most people thought more was going on than what was.

People were under the impression that Adyson and Ferb were together. It was a laughable thought to the two teens in mention.

But if they thought about it, they knew it made sense for people to think it.

Adyson was a sort of a slut, while Ferb was a god among men, which was actually the same thing, but as far as most high school kids were concerned they were two very different things. Either way it seemed inevitable that they would get together at some point.

And it wasn't just that. There was the fact that the two were always together now-a-days, whether they were drinking or just hanging out. People just figured they were dating. After all it's not as though a boy and a girl can be just friends, right?

People probably assumed they were screwing like rabbits tonight instead of smoking on the hood of Ferb's car. As if.

Ferb and Adyson mostly didn't talk about their bad habits at school for Ferb's sake- well, technically Phineas's.

It would crush the innocent redhead to find out his stepbrother was partaking in such things, and if Phineas was crushed, then so was Ferb.

It was only by pure luck and ignorance that they had managed to keep Phineas in the dark for so long.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Adyson asks.

"What's to say?" Ferb asks with a shrug.

The day had been horrible for both teens. It had been the day that both of them had seen coming for a long time, but had hoped to avoid for just awhile longer.

It was the day that Phineas and Isabella began dating.

"Point taken." Adyson huffs.

They were both miserable and heartbroken. After all it wasn't everyday that the love of your life starts dating someone else.

The only question was who had it worse. Adyson, who spent her entire life knowing that Isabella was head over heels for Phineas, or Ferb, who had spent his entire life with a dimly lit hope that Phineas didn't feel the same way about Isabella, only to find out today that he did for sure.

"He doesn't even deserve her." Adyson grunts as she throws her finished cigarette on the ground and stomps it out. The smoke had seemed to sober her a little.

"She'll never be good enough for him." Ferb grunts in return.

It was one of the many games the two played together. They would each go back and forth insulting one another's love interest, regardless of how true or false their statements were. They never stopped to defend their own interest; it just wasn't part of the game.

"He cares more about sheet metal than he does her."

"She couldn't draw a blueprint with a computer program."

"He's oblivious to the point of stupidity."

"She knows how to use a blowtorch, but she'll never _appreciate_ one."

"He's got a nose the size of Mount Everest."

"She's obsessive."

"He's a ginger."

"She expects too much from him."

"He'll never love her like I do." Adyson let's out softly.

"She'll never complete him like I do." Ferb sighs.

No matter how the game goes, it always ends with the same two lines being said.

Both teens stare at the ground for awhile before Ferb finally tosses his cigarette down and stomps it.

Neither of them knows how long they've felt this way.

From as far back as Adyson can remember she's loved Isabella. She loves her bravery and her spunk, her leadership and her smile. She's always loved her, just like she's always known that they could never be together.

Ferb remembers the day he met Phineas, the way the redhead had lit up when he looked at him. Ferb had never had someone look at him like Phineas did. He'd never had someone who involved him in everything, believed in him, talked to him without getting upset when he didn't talk back, and loved him unconditionally. He'd always wanted to give the equivalent to Phineas, because in the end he knew that's all he could do. They'd never end up together.

They finally look at each other with sad eyes before they come together in a kiss.

It's not passionate, or lustful, or anything a teenager typically wants in a kiss. It's friendly. It's comforting and relaxing, the same as every other kiss the two have ever shared.

They fall onto their backs as they continue to kiss, both needing to feel comforted by something.

Eventually Adyson pulls away to look at Ferb. "Are you coming over tonight? I'll let you put your dick in me. I'll even pretend I like it," she says with a smile, because even in a bad situation Adyson is always there to provide some humor.

"I'll pretend I want to." Ferb says as he wraps his arm around her.

They'll never want each other. They both know it. Adyson is as gay as they come, and it's not from lack of trying. She's tried to feel something with several boys with little result. And after years in love with Isabella she isn't even willing to try being with a girl. The thought just makes her think of what she'll never have with Isabella.

Ferb on the other hand just has a hard time loving anyone. His feelings almost always remain shallow, providing he likes someone in the first place. He can get a crush on anyone, boy or girl, but it's never more than that. His feelings dissipate with a drop of the hat. Phineas is the only person he's ever consistently been around that he hasn't grown bored of.

They both know they'll never _really_ love each other, but sometimes Ferb thinks he can imagine a future with her anyway.

It's not a magical future, but he can see them together. He figures once Phineas and Isabella tie the knot there won't be even the tiniest shred of hope for them to cling to that things will work out the way they want them too. So why not be together? They could get married, have a few kids, have a house together, and remain close to their best friends. Ferb figures it'd be a good thing. They've been fooling people into thinking they like each other for over a year with absolutely no effort, so that wouldn't be an issue.

It'd be an easy way to hide their heartbreak.

Ferb doesn't want to end up marrying someone who loves him when he can't love them back; it's why he and Vanessa didn't work out. He knew not long into dating her that she would never mean as much to him as Phineas, although she had been the closest anyone had ever come. He couldn't make her fall for him, when he knew he wouldn't fall for her, so he had ended things quickly. He would let her find someone who could love her.

He just wants a way to stay close to his stepbrother without people getting suspicious or trying to set him up with people, and he knows Adyson wants the same with Isabella.

So maybe they will 'get together' in a sense. Maybe they'll get married and live next door to Phineas and Isabella, and have comfort sex when the heartbreak gets to be too much.

And as Adyson would bring up later in the night when Ferb tells her all of this, maybe they will be able to convince Isabella and Phineas to have a foursome some day.

They can only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay, back-story time! So this whole idea started because I've been thinking about writing a new fic 'Back in The City of Love', the summary is in my profile if you wanna look. Anyway, in the story I want to have some Ferb and Adyson flirting that eventual leads them to a promised kiss by the Eifel Tower, although it's not a FerbxAdyson story. I just want them to be flirty. So point is I go looking for a fic that involves Adyson and Ferb together so I can see how other people on the site have written them together. The only fic I found was a friendship one, but I was like 'I'll try it.' and so I did and in the fic the writter made Adyson gay. I had never <strong>**seen that before, but I kinda shrugged it off and turned off my computer so I could go to bed.**

**Two seconds after I lie down I get this idea. Because apparently to me, this is what the idea of a gay Adyson brings up. I tell myself I'll write this tomorrow, but then I have a mentle battle with myself because lately I've been getting ideas and waiting to write them, which makes it harder because the idea isn't as fresh. So I get up to write this. It's 6 in the morning where I live and I've been up all day and night. I write it from about 6 to 8. **

**I then decide I'm going to wait to post it until tomorrow so I can edit it a little when my eyes are not going out of focus from being tired, and I'm not writing in only laptop light because it's 8 in the morning and I have black curtains that are taped shut so it stays dark in my room.**

**One bathroom trip later, I decide that I am going to post it tonight, so I turn on my laptop, again, and open this up. Then I remember that one of the things I wanted to edit was how I kept switching from present to past tense. I figure that'll take awhile and I'm tired, but I'm gonna do it anyway. So I did. And here's hoping I fixed it all.**

**All I wanted to do was a little research and this is the day I ended up with. It's 9 in the morning and I still haven't slept, and I still don't know how well this flowed. Also I almost rated this T, but since Adyson mention sex in an explicit way, I'm not sure how appropriate that would be. Anyway, back-story over.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
